


diamonds dripping wet

by holtzmanns



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Lesbian AU, Smut, and what about it, does this solely exist bc of b's red hytes underwear set look, yes it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: It isn’t until Lana Del Rey starts to emanate from their bluetooth speakers, as the door of their bedroom slowly cracks open, that Vanessa’s mouth runs dry.Brooke looks positively sinful, a red bralette crossing over her back with a matching thong digging into her sides above her hips, nipping in at her waist. Her locks are haphazardly tousled over her shoulder, already resembling sex hair before the two of them have even done anything. It makes Vanessa wonder what Brooke’s gotten up to, whether she’d let her hand travel between her thighs before Vanessa had gotten home from work. The black heels and thigh highs make Vanessa want to run her hands all over Brooke, to ruin her while still keeping the stockings in place, along with the collar-like necklace that drips with jewels around her neck.“C’mere, baby.”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	diamonds dripping wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> We can all agree that Brooke's red underwear set look was a work of art, yes? (If you haven't seen it, you're welcome: https://plastiquetiaras.tumblr.com/post/190057929624). ALAS, here's yet another lesbian au one shot smut (read: drabble) because I can never seem to get enough of them. Thank you writ for betaing your own present <3 Title from Diamonds by Normani and Megan Thee Stallion. Let me know what you think!

“How much longer you gonna make me wait?”

It’s not that Vanessa’s grumpy or impatient, really. It’s just that she’s had a long day filled with enough bullshit at work to make her head spin, followed by a traffic jam that had left her stuck on the highway for hours on end. Except the sight of Brooke looking a little bit too mischievous, a little too excited when Vanessa had come home had been too intriguing, and now she wants to know exactly what her girlfriend is planning to surprise her with.

It isn’t until Lana Del Rey starts to emanate from their bluetooth speakers, as the door of their bedroom slowly cracks open, that Vanessa’s mouth runs dry. 

Brooke looks positively sinful, a red bralette crossing over her back with a matching thong digging into her sides above her hips, nipping in at her waist. Her locks are haphazardly tousled over her shoulder, already resembling sex hair before the two of them have done anything. It makes Vanessa wonder what Brooke’s gotten up to, whether she’d let her hand travel between her thighs before Vanessa had gotten home from work. The black heels and thigh highs make Vanessa want to run her hands all over Brooke, to ruin her while still keeping the stockings in place, along with the collar-like necklace that drips with jewels around her neck. 

“C’mere, baby.” The words come out in a low growl in Vanessa’s throat, almost enough to make Brooke break, to give in. Almost. 

Brooke saunters over much too slowly, taking her sweet time and making Vanessa’s mouth water more and more with every step. By the time Brooke reaches her, tossing a leg over her lap, Vanessa’s hands are already travelling up her thighs and along her sides. She doesn’t miss the way Brooke shivers, trying to keep her composure.

It’s intoxicating, the effect that she can have on Brooke. That both of them can have on each other. The way Brooke’s eyes are already hooded, her lips parted as she looks down at her as the chorus of the song coats the room with a heavy air. 

Brooke shifts her hips slightly to grind down on Vanessa’s lap, little circles that are enough of a tease to make Vanessa’s breath hitch. She has to fight to ignore the urge to pull Brooke down on top of her, flush against her until there’s no dead space remaining between their bodies at all. 

“Missed you. You came home late today.” Brooke’s eyes are blinking, her lips in a slight pout, and Vanessa has to push away the curl of arousal that's growing in her belly. 

“Not all of us finish work at 4:00 pm.” Vanessa traces her fingers by Brooke’s ribs, along the curve of her waistband ever so slowly, feeling the goosebumps that rise on Brooke’s skin. 

“You work so hard, Daddy. Lemme make you feel all nice.” Brooke practically purrs the words hot in Vanessa’s ear and she has to resist a groan, because Brooke knows how weak she is for it no matter how much she doesn’t want to admit it. 

Brooke dusts her lips lightly up Vanessa’s neck, barely there kisses that make Vanessa feel like she’s being pulled tighter and tighter, so close to snapping. Brooke knows just how to push her buttons, how to get her riled up, and she’d never trade it for anything. 

“Y’know what’ll make me feel nice, kitten?” Vanessa tilts Brooke’s chin towards her, until she’s looking straight in her eyes, breath hitched.

“What?”

“This.”

Vanessa grabs at Brooke’s hips, standing her back on her feet before pushing her away slightly. She spins Brooke to face the opposite direction before pulling her back down on her lap, relishing in the small gasp that Brooke lets out. She's not gentle with her grip, holding Brooke firmly in place as she pushes her own hips up against Brooke’s ass, the heat and friction licking like flames in between them. 

“Please, Daddy, please-”

“Not so patient and teasing now, huh?”

Vanessa can tell that her words barely register in Brooke’s ears from the way that her eyes flutter shut, the way she’s desperately trying to grab onto Vanessa’s thigh to steady herself. She shifts her grasp from Brooke’s waist to the top of her underwear, dips her fingers underneath the waistband, feeling the soft skin lying underneath.

She loves unwrapping Brooke. Loves uncovering layers that only she gets to see, gets to unravel as Brooke is gasping and begging and restless underneath her. Vanessa decides to keep Brooke on the edge, if not for just a little bit longer. She pulls her fingers back, nipping at Brooke’s ear slightly when she whines, and instead cups her through the fabric of her panties. Brooke grinds down against her hand immediately, letting out a little moan, and the wetness that Vanessa can already feel through the fabric is enough to make her head spin. 

“Love you like this. Sitting so nicely, legs all parted for me.” Vanessa moves her hand against Brooke’s clothed cunt, a torturously slow pace that Brooke meets, trying not to squirm. “You want more?”

“Please, Daddy. I’ll be good.” Brooke whimpers, fighting to keep her legs open against Vanessa’s slow movements, and it’s all Vanessa needs. 

She wraps a lock of Brooke’s hair around her other hand and tugs just once, enough to pull Brooke’s head back, more flush against her. Enough that Brooke lets out a small whine as her back arches, keening into Vanessa’s touch. Vanessa shifts her hand against Brooke’s cunt to push her underwear to the side and traces her fingers along Brooke’s folds, feeling the way she has to squeeze her own thighs together, the rush of arousal making her heart beat just a little bit faster. 

Vanessa speeds up the movements of her fingers, her circles a little bit more precise around Brooke’s swollen clit, unrelenting and fast. She tugs on the lock of hair in her other hand, until Brooke’s right up against her, close enough to whisper in her ear.

“You think you’re all cute, teasing me with this look? Knowing just what Daddy likes?”

“All for you, Daddy. Only you.” Brooke’s words come out in a pant, the trembling of her legs reflecting the way she’s pent up, so close. 

It’s a good thing Vanessa knows her so well, knows exactly what to do to get her there.

“Only Daddy makes you feel this good, huh?” 

“Just you, just you.” Brooke’s muscles go rigid under Vanessa’s touch, a high pitched whine leaving her mouth as she comes, her legs snapping together because she can’t keep them apart anymore, no matter how hard she tries.

Vanessa keeps up the circles against Brooke’s clit, slowing down until her touch is almost lazy, until each movement makes Brooke tremble against her. Brooke’s head lolls against Vanessa’s neck as she pulls her hand back, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Vanessa turns Brooke slightly to the side, until both of her legs are across Vanessa’s lap, enough so that she can see Brooke’s sated expression, her dazed eyes. 

“So beautiful, kitten.” The praise makes Brooke’s cheeks heat up, a small smile bloom on her lips. Not that Vanessa’s done yet, though. “Suck.”

Brooke does so dutifully, licking off Vanessa’s fingers with hooded eyes until they’re all clean of her mess. Vanessa can feel the look of approval growing on her own face as she tucks a lock of hair behind Brooke’s ear, so different from her earlier tight grip. “So good for me.”

Brooke nuzzles her face into the crook of Vanessa’s neck, wraps her arms around her. Vanessa breathes her in - the faint scent of her shampoo, the lingering smell of sex between them. She presses a kiss to Brooke’s hair, her heart swelling when Brooke lets out a contented sigh against her. 

“Dinner?” 

Brooke pulls back at Vanessa’s question, a smile playing on her lips as her gaze shifts down, if only for a second, coupling the tug on the waistband of Vanessa’s pants with a barely concealed smugness. “I already know what I want for dinner.”

Vanessa groans, because really, what else did she even expect? “Just for that, I’m making that pasta salad you hate.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Vanessa snorts. “You think you walking anywhere on those shaky legs of yours? Try again.” She’s quite proud of her ability to leave Brooke a mess, to say the least, something that Brooke realizes with a pout on her face. 

“Just for _that_ , I’m calling you ‘father’ the next time we have sex.” Brooke lets out a cackle before she’s even done her statement, and Vanessa can’t help her facepalm. 

“Can’t believe we ain’t never sleeping together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @plastiquetiaras on tumblr also come talk to me there!


End file.
